Raven Thorne
Raven Thorne (レイヴン·ソーン'' Reivun Son'') is a Dark Mage and the ace of the Dark Guild Pandora Crown. Raven serves as an antagonist during the war between Pandora Crown and the Kingdom of Fiore under the command of his Guild Master Bastien Mikaels. Appearence Raven is a young man with a distinct case of heterochromia (his two eyes are different colours, green and blue). During his first appearence much of the character's features are not shown. This is because he intially wears a pure white mask (that lacks any features except eye holes), a long black hooded cloak that bears the Pandora Crown Guild Mark in white on the back. The only other thing that is seen during this encounter is his jet black hair that comes out of the hood. During his second full appearence the character's clothes are further revealed. During this appearence Raven takes off his cloak to reveal himself. He is dressed in a black trench coat that is ripped at the bottom and that has a silver contour. The coat bears the Pandora Crown mark on the right side of his chest. He also wears black skinny trousers and a torn purple sash hangs from his waist. He also wears black army boots with silver contour. He still has his pure white mask on covering his face but we can see that his hair comes down to below his shoulder blades. Other than that his skin is very pale almost white and on his right ring finger he wears finger silver finger armor. When his mask is destroyed it unveils his face, a pale young man with a slender face, he also has a large scar on his left eye but this doesn't stop him seeing. Personality Being a member of a Dark Guild''' Raven''' resents Legal Mages and deems them inferior, in this sense he is fairly condescending. He is also extremely cold due to the fact he is a loner who dislikes the company of others, he tends not to speak while in the company of others unless he deems them worthy. Unlike his teammate Max Albus he does not get provoked easily and does not start fights. He is also very loyal to his guild this shows another side to the character, he is very protective of his fellow members especially Max, a mage named Persephone and the Guild Master.' Raven' has even been shown to cry at one point when he witnessed his teammates' defeat. The final trait of his personality that is shown after Max's defeat is his sadistic and cruel true nature, he is merciless and bloodthirsty. History Raven's childhood is fairly obscure and not much of his past is revealed but what is known of his past is that at one point during his childhood he was orphaned after witnessing his parent's deaths. It is also revealed that he was raised by Bastien Mikaels some time after this event. The Dark Mage brought him up as his son and brother of''' Max Albus'. During the boy's adolescence his full magical potential was unlocked thanks to one of '''Pandora Crowns secret training techniques. The young mage's power was tested and he became the Guild Ace very early on. He was very close to '''Max' and Persephone at this time before being locked up in his specially created room. The time between his adolescence and his adult life is a mystery but during this period his magic power and his overall strength became a lot stronger. Sometime before the war Raven was released from his room wearing his white mask, nobody knows how he obtained it. Synopsis Midas Island Arc During the Midas Island Arc Raven is seen alongside Max while they destroy a city in a matter of seconds using their Destruction Magic. This act leads the newly reformed Magic Council to declare that Pandora Crown is their number one enemy. The two are seen again watching the Legal Guild Emerald Star take control of Midas Island. Pandora War Arc A few months after the events of Midas Island Raven '''is seen in the main hall of his guild's HQ standing in the shadows next to '''Persephone, the guild is discussing their plan of attack on the Magic Council''' the Master looks over at the corner but he is no longer there. When the Dark Guild appears at the Magic Council building to declare war on them '''Raven is supposedly not present. However he suddenly appears out of the shadows, the Rune Knights attempt to subdue him but he merely phases through them before standing straight in front of the Council Members. (Story still in production) Magic and Abilities Shadow Magic (シャドウ魔法 Shado Maho): Raven uses a powerful version of Shadow Magic. It allows him to merge with shadows, transform his physical body into an untouchable specter and manipulate shadows in order to attack his foes. His spells all seem to have a reference to music. *'Sanguine Larghetto' (楽観ラルゲット Rakkan Rarugetto): Raven creates a magic circle underneath his opponent, the victim is drained of their magical energy which is then transferred into the caster. This can also be cast on a large scale but requires a lot of preparation. *'Nightmare Adagio' (ナイトメアアダジオ Naitomeaadajio): The caster swings his hands to create purplish slash marks in the air that then shoot towards the target, these slashes act as blades but can pass through objects. *'Pandemonium Vivace' (修羅場ビバーチェ Shuraba Bibache): The caster generates a vaste expanse of shadows from his body that can be manipulated at will, this spell can also be used on a single target to create a huge wave of dark energy that engulfs their body. *'Shadow Chains' (Unnamed): The caster materializes chains out of shadows that he can use to attack or defend. *'Shadow Form' (Unnamed): The caster transforms his body into shadows allowing him to merge into darkness and to allow attacks to pass through him. Destruction Magic (破壊魔法 Hakai Maho): This is an extremely powerful type of magic that demands a great amount of magical power and full control over that power. This magic is as its name suggests highly destructive and is usually used on a very large scale. *'Black Bomb' (黒い爆弾 Kuroi Bakudan): The caster concentrates their magical power into a black ball of varying size that pulsates and crackles with blood red electricity. The resulting ball can be propulsed into a zone before the user makes it explode causing huge damage to the area. Raven uses this technique while holding the ball in his hand and pushing it into his foe which can completely obliterate both target and caster (Raven survives thanks to his Shadow Form). *'Black Inferno' (黒い地獄 Kuroi Inferuno): The caster creates a huge purple magic circle, black fire pours out of the circle and spreads towards the target (the circle can be create anywhere as long as the caster is touching the same surface). The black flames are supposedly as hot as dragonfire and can even engulf water. Keen Intellect: Although not the smartest of Mages, Raven is cunning and can decipher most opponents strengths and strategies. He has a vast knowledge of Magic and of the Magic world, something he shows by being able to tell his opponent's magic just from sight. Bastien Mikaels '''has taught him a lot of secrets about the Magic World. '''Enhanced Endurance: Raven has an immense amount of endurance allowing him to fight on a par with two or more S Class Mages at a time, and to use a vast amount of spells without getting tired. Enchanced Durability: Despite using Shadow Form most of the time Raven possesses great physical resilience, being able to take full on attacks from S Class Mages and not even flinch. Enhanced Strength: He has been shown to have considerable physical power punching an opponent hard enough that they fly off and being able to punch through solid walls and armor with ease. Enhanced Agility: Raven is fast, agile and possesses above average reflexes enough so that he can dodge attacks with ease before countering just as fast. He can even anticipate where attacks come from in order to reacte appropriatly. Immense Magic Power: As the ace of one of the strongest Dark Guilds in history Raven possesses an incredible amount of magic power. His power even is capable of striking fear into veteran opponents and paralyzing them. Equipment Finger Armor: Raven wears silver finger armor on his right ring finger. Mask: Raven wears a pure white mask that is completely flat apart from two eye holes, the mask allows him to control his magic power and his true sadistic nature. The mask is actually an object created by Bastien Mikaels that allows him to have some control over the wearer. Relationships Category:Dark Mage Category:Mage Category:Antagonist